With the development of smart phones, there are more and more touchscreen mobile phones. Most touchscreen mobile phones only provide a soft keyboard input manner, but do not provide a hard keyboard input manner.
At present, a soft keyboard is displayed in the following manner: a soft keyboard is invoked for input when a user edits a short message, searches a phone book, inputs text, and so on, and a picture of the soft keyboard occupies a large part of space of a mobile phone touchscreen. Referring to FIG. 1, when a user searches a phone book, the picture of the soft keyboard occupies half the space of the whole mobile phone touchscreen; and only half the space of the mobile phone touchscreen is left for displaying found contacts. If the user wants to view more contacts, the user has to slide a scroll bar. Due to limited display space, in order to find a more exact contact “yuan yong,” referring to FIG. 2, the user needs to input more searching characters. Three characters need to be input to find “yuan yong.”
The existing soft keyboard display manner occupies a large part of the space of the mobile phone touchscreen. As a result, a display area of the mobile phone touchscreen becomes smaller and input times are increased, which affects user experience.